A New Generation
by tempest365
Summary: When tagedy strikes the Foresters,who will Sam turn to for support?
1. Tragety

**Well here is my redone story hope you all like it better this way.**

Sam Forster woke up to the loud and annoying beeping of her alarm clock that flashed five thirty, the sky a shade of navy blue with the stars fading and the sun seen just peaking. Today she would be going with her father, Wyatt, and the other River Bend Ranch hands, Dallas, Pepper, and Ross, to brand some of the one year old River Bend calves.

_This is crazy, _thought Sam; _no self respecting fifteen almost sixteen year old would or should have to wake up at this early hour. The sun's not even up yet._

Sam got up quickly and threw on a pair of jeans, a tee shirt and sweatshirt she had lay out the night before incase she missed her alarm and Gram had to wake her up, then ran down the old wooden, creaky stairs to the warm kitchen.

When she got down stairs the aroma of sweat, warm homemade oatmeal welcomed her on this chilly late June morning.

"Good morning sweetheart" said Gram string the oatmeal when Sam came charging into the kitchen. Wanting to hurry and get her chores done so she could eat, she was always starving when she woke up in the morning but Dad said the horses came first.

"Morning Gram" she replied pulling on her old brown boots at light speed before dashing out the door and down then white porch steps and pelting to the barn.

As soon as Sam reached the barn she was greeted by the whinnies of hungry horses waiting impatiently for her to give them their morning feed and clean, fresh water in there troughs then turn those who would not be ridden that summer's day out into the pasture. After she finished the feed Sam fed Grams clucking and scratching Road Island Red Hens and then collected what little eggs they had lay in their nests on the previous day. Then Sam went back inside to have her breakfast before starting the rest of her full day.

"You'll be riding Ace" said her father abruptly as she sat down to breakfast. He looked the same as he always did in the morning. Jeans, shirt, and stockinged feet. With a cup of coffee in one hand and a spoon of fork waiting to eat the always delicious breakfasts that Gram prepared almost every day.

Sam nodded even though she already figured that out. Ace was her mustang and a great cow pony. He did what she told him. Most of the time. Other times he could be a bratty horse and refuse every direction.

Her job today her father had informed her the night be for over a delicious dinner of ham and mashed potatoes was to help rope the cattle so he Dallas, River Bends foreman, Pepper, and Ross could brand them.

_Great_ Sam had thought eating the juicy ham. She_ was an okay roper. Why father did not just ask Jake was beyond_ _her. He may have been the one who taught her but she still missed 2 out of three tries._

After breakfast they went out and tacked up the horses. She on Ace, dad on Jeep, Dallas on tank, Ross on Strawberry, and Pepper on a new horse Dust.

They road out as the sun was half way up into the chilly morning breeze.

For the first part of the morning she, dad, and the hands herding all the cattle off to one side where she could rope them, then Dallas and dad would brand them.

Sam didn't do half as bad as she had anticipated, she only missed twice.

"Well" said Wyatt, wiping the wet of his bare forehead having taken of his Stetson. "We did good for only two hours worth of work, and it's not even noon."

Then suddenly there was a loud and ear piercing gun shot from some where in the direction of the tall, still mist capped mountains.

"Wow Jeep" dad yelled at Jeep trying to calm the frightened horse, but Jeep wouldn't listen, he began to buck wildly and dad, unprepared, lost his left stirrup. Then with a loud whip one of the reigns got ripped out of Dads hand and caught under Jeep's legs.

Dad a fierce grabbed for the saddle horn, but missed.

Without some thing to keep himself in the saddle while ridding Jeep through his terror, Dad was thrown strait through the air toward the massive herd of already disturbed cattle at the exact moment another gun shot pierced the air.

The cattle were immediately frightened and stampeded strait for the spot where Dad had landed.

"No Daddy." Screamed Sam hysterically almost knowing what was about happen but not wanting to believe it.

_Next chapter will be longer._


	2. AN: PLEASE READ

**Hi everyone sorry I every one I'm taking most of my stories off to rework them because every time I reread them to write the next chapter I find some thing I'd like to change. All of my complete stories except What if: Red Feathered Filly will stay the same. Also I'm looking for a beta who dose both Phantom Stallion and Heartland. I have decided if I'm going to rework the chapter for my Heartland Story or not so that one will stay up for now.**

**Thanks Happy Holidays**

**Tempest**


End file.
